neutral_animefandomcom-20200213-history
Fate/stay night
Fate/stay night is an action, adventure, drama, romance, comedy, romantic comedy, tragedy, dark contemporary urban fantasy battle royale anime series. It started out as a visual novel with three separate routes. It was developed by Type Moon and published by Type Moon for Windows and Kadokawa Shoten for the Playstation 2 and Playstation Vita. It was originally released on January 30, 2004. Then came the anime adaptation, which adapted the Fate Route, the first route of the visual novel. It was directed by Yuji Yamaguchi, written by Takuya Sato, musically composed by Kenji Kawai, and produced by Masaaki Saito and Studio Deen. It originally aired from January 7, 2006 to June 17, 2006 and lasted for 24 episodes in total. The Fate route also got a manga adaptation later on. It was written by Datto Nishiwaki and published by Kadokawa Shoten for the magazine Shonen Ace from 2006 to 2009 and Young Ace from 2009 to 2012. It originally ran from February 2006 to December 2012, and lasted for 20 volumes in total. Plot The Holy Grail War is a battle between seven magicians who each summon a mythical hero to fight for their cause. Shirou, a twice orphaned high school boy, had so little magical talent that his foster father did not bother teaching him about the war and its meaning. Thanks to that lack of foresight, Shirou finds himself in a bit of a pinch when he accidentally summons a hero of the strongest class, and is sucked into the fray. The Grail grants the winner any wish they have. But driven by an unyielding sense of justice and self-sacrifice, for what will Shirou fight? Good Qualities #Amazing fight animation. #This is one of the few anime that has little to no fanservice, which is refreshing. There is one scene with Rin Tohsaka and Saber where Rin is healing Saber, but it's not that extreme, and that's the only one. This is especially shocking considering that the series is based off of a pornographic (eroge) visual novel. #Appealing character designs. #While the final few episodes were a rushed mess for the most part, the final couple of scenes are still very emotional and well written. #Excellent soundtrack. #The different beliefs, cultures, lifestyles, and ideologies of each of the Servants mixes together surprisingly well. #Great voice acting in both sub and dub. #While this show does have three love interets, those being Saber, Rin Tohsaka, and Sakura Matou, it manages to not create any in show dispute by not creating a pointless love triangle. Each route is based around one of the specific love interests, in this case Saber, and the other two don't seem to have any great interest in Shirou other than as good friends. #The fights are very enjoyable, some of the best of its time. #Tones of unique abilities, in terms of class skills, servant skills, and Noble Phantasms, which only helps to add to the amazing fight scenes. Bad Qualities #The animation that isn't fight animation is pretty sub par. #The romance between Saber and Shirou Emiya isn't that engaging or believable. Part of the reason for that could be becuase of how awful and unlikable of a character that Shirou is inherently. #The show has pacing problems. #The ending is an absolute mess. They conclusion of the show had them attempting to blend aspects from all three routes of the visual novel, and it just didn't work out very well. #Shinji Matou is an awful, irritating character. #Aside from the main characters, many of the side masters and servants are kind of shallow and uninteresting. #Shirou Emiya is an insufferable, shallow, irritating, unlikable character in this route. He starts out naive and stupid, and obtains absolutely no character development. He constantly rushes in to save Saber, even though she's a powerful Servant, plus a skilled warrior from years passed, and he has no fighting capabilities whatsoever. #Gilgamesh and Zouken Matou are extremely shallow, one dimensional, uninteresting villains. #Like many battle royale style stories, especially in anime, it does bring with some problems, such as characters constantly meeting up, fighting, and then retreating for later, which drags out the story quite a bit. #The main characters, while good, aren't as good as in Fate/Zero, or even the subsequent routes of this story. Reception When released on January 30, 2004, Fate/stay night rapidly became one of the most popular visual novels in history, securing the title of "highest selling visual novel" in 2004 of the adult game retailer Getchu.com.[64] Readers of Dengeki G's Magazine ranked the game second in a list of "most interesting bishōjo games" in August 2007.[65] In early 2007, the popularity of Fate/stay night and the anime Japanese voice actors lead to the launch of the Fate/stay tune internet radio drama, featuring the voice talent of Kana Ueda and Ayako Kawasumi. In 2011, the writers Chris Klug and Josiah Lebowitz in their book Interactive storytelling for video games praised Fate/stay night as a strong example of branching storylines and interactive storytelling, comparing its depth and complexity to that of a traditional novel.[66] Videos Category:Anime Series Category:Action Anime Category:Drama Anime Category:Adventure Anime Category:Fantasy Anime Category:Dark Fantasy Category:Comedy Anime Category:Dark Comedy Anime Category:Romance Anime Category:Romantic Comedy Anime Category:Tragedy Anime Category:Anime Discussed By Glass Reflection Category:Anime Discussed By Under the Scope Reviews Category:Anime Discussed By Chibi Reviews Category:Anime On Hulu Category:Anime On Viewster Category:Anime On tubitv Category:Anime On Hidive Category:Anime On Yahoo View Category:Contemporary Fantasy Anime Category:Urban Fantasy Anime Category:Adaptations Category:Video Game Adaptations Category:Visual Novel Adaptations Category:2000's Anime Category:2006 Anime Category:Studio Deen Anime Category:Type Moon Anime Category:Dubbed Anime